Stairway to Heaven
by Car
Summary: He stood out to Alfred the moment he saw him. Of course, it wasn't hard to stand out in a fitness center when you're wearing a sweater vest, khakis, and loafers, but that's totally beside the point. (Cute little USUK Drabble!)


He stood out to Alfred the moment he saw him getting a tour of the gym with Elizabeta while he was lifting weights.

Of course, it wasn't hard to stand out in a fitness center when you're wearing a sweater vest, khakis, and loafers, but that's totally beside the point.

Arthur Kirkland (that's the guys name, btw. And Alfred only knows that because he has little label-maker made labels on his water bottle, iPod, and duffel bag) had been at the gym every other day from that point, without fail, from five o'clock to six o'clock, doing the StairMaster Stepmill.

Sometimes he brought a paperback novel to read, other times he watched one of the suspended TVs or listened to his music, but he was always on that machine. Twenty five minutes of climbing, short break to stretch and get some water, and it was back on the machine for another twenty five.

I know what you're thinking and _no_, Alfred was _not_ a creeper. You just kinda learn these things when you see someone do them all the time. That's all.

Anyway, when Arthur wasn't wearing his old-man getup, he was actually kinda…hot. Like, the man had some _nice_ legs, and the sweat-soaked t-shirt didn't hurt either, and well, that led Alfred to where he was today.

Arthur had his paperback and iPod today, which didn't bode well for his plan to get the man's attention, but he had been gearing himself up for this for weeks, so he was going to do it, damnit. He finished his set on the bench press with a grunt, and stood up with determination, full of adrenaline and ready to go.

His plan was simple enough: ask Arthur about the book he was reading ("Oh, how are you liking it so far?) feign any idea that he knew what he was talking about ("I haven't read it in _years_, but I remember being totally hooked!"), and finally sealing the deal with a book talk over coffee ("No kidding? That's my favorite cafe! Why don't we go discuss the symbolism of the blue curtains there?")

Foolproof.

"Hey!" Alfred waved his arms around to get Arthur's attention from in front of the machine until he finally took out his iPod earbud. "Hi," he said with his most charming smile. "Sorry for bothering you, but I couldn't help but notice you were reading, um, _Untamed Billionaire…Undressed_…Uh, _Virgin.._."

Fabio grinned at him mockingly from the cover of the book, and if the StairMaster and loafers didn't already warrant some suspicion that Arthur was actually an eighty year old lady, this definitely did.

Well, there went _that_ fucking plan. He wasn't about to admit to reading_that_ one no matter _how_ hot Arthur's legs were.

Arthur, apparently none to happy with getting interrupted during his workout to be mocked for his choice of literature, scowled. "If you are quite done being a bloody tosser, I would _like_ to continue with my reading,_ thank you_."

Alfred blinked stupidly. "Woah, dude. You're _British_?!"

"I'm going to get security," Arthur grumbled, hitting the emergency stop button.

"No! Wait, dude, don't!" Alfred cried, holding out his arms and stopping him from getting down off the machine. "Listen, I was just gonna ask you out, and—"

"What, just because I read romance novels, you assume I must be gay?"

"No!" Alfred clutched his hair in frustration. "The little labels and StairMaster made me think you were gay, I didn't even know you were reading romance novels!"

Arthur's face was completely red, whether in embarrassment or anger, Alfred couldn't tell. "That— You—! I've never—"

"Hey, I'm gay too, no big deal!" Alfred smiled pleadingly up into Arthur's eyes. "Just get a coffee with me at the cafe in the lobby. That's all I'm askin'. Then I'll never bother you again."

Arthur pursed his lips. "You think just because you're mister 'I can lift heavy arse things over my head and bench press the equivalent of a cadillac' that I'll immediately agree to a date with you?" he snapped.

Alfred grinned. "No. But how did _you_ know that I can bench so much?"

Arthur flushed, clearly in embarrassment this time. "I-I mean…" he stuttered, eyes landing on everything but Alfred before finally giving in meeting his gaze. "Fine," he huffed. "But I hate coffee, you're buying me tea."

* * *

**Little ditty I've already posted on my tumblr, but screw it, I like it and wanted to post it here, too. XD**

**Happy June everyone! If school isn't over yet, it will be soon! So keep it up, we can do it! :D**

**-Car**


End file.
